fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Celestial Spirit King
|english voice=Cole Brown |key= |image gallery=yes }} The Celestial Spirit King (星霊王 Seirei-ō) is currently the ruler of all the Celestial Spirits and the Celestial Spirit World. Appearance The King is a gigantic Celestial Spirit. His most striking features are his very long white whiskers, blue skin and red eyes deprived of pupils. He appears dressed in full plate armor in the color of turquoise and gold, the helmet on his head has the same colors, with the peacock feather on the top and adorned with horn-like features on its sides. Inherent in King's outfit is white cape, which has a habit of fluttering, even when the wind doesn't blow. Personality At first glance, the King seems to be a very restrictive and harsh person who strictly follows the established principles and rules. However, as it turns out, the King is not devoid of heart and can empathize with the situations of his subordinates, sometimes giving up the penalty. Synopsis Loke arc The Celestial Spirit King appears when Lucy tries to open Loke's gate as she states she will change the law of the Spirit World. The King refers to Loke as his old friend and voices his crime. He says it doesn’t matter if the fault is direct or indirect, he still cannot return to the Celestial Spirit World. Lucy then interferes stating that Loke has been suffering for his friend's sake for three years. She continues yelling at the king and declares she won’t accept anything but his innocence. At this point, Loke shouts that he wants to repent, but Lucy yells that he can’t since his death will bring more sadness, and will not bring Karen back. Using all of her strength, she summons all of her Spirits at once, an action, which would have killed any other Celestial Spirit Mage. She, however, cannot hold them for long and says that her friends want him there. Loke tells her not to do this, as he doesn’t want her to follow Karen's footsteps. At this moment, the Spirit King concludes that maybe the law is in error. He also realizes Loke betrayed Karen to protect Aries, and Lucy did the same thing to protect Loke. The King states he does not want this bond to be broken, so he makes an exception for this time and grants Loke permission to return to the Spirit World. The King lastly says that if Leo wants to repent, he should live on and protect Lucy, as he believes her to be a friend of such worth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74, Pages 7-18 Grand Magic Games arc Team Natsu with Wendy, Carla, Juvia and Levy are welcomed by the Celestial Spirit King whose appearance surprises everyone (except Lucy and Erza). Lucy steps forward and asks him about the crisis that Virgo told them about, but the Celestial Spirit King chuckles and welcomes the group back from their seven years sleep, announcing the start of the party, which leaves the group dumbfounded. The Celestial Spirits then reveals that the crisis was all a ruse so they could bring everybody to the Celestial Spirit World to celebrate, since Lucy would not be able to summon all her Spirits to Earth Land. Everybody then parties and celebrates together. During the party, the King tells Lucy and Gray their group is the first group of humans to ever visit the Celestial Spirit World. After the celebration, all Lucy's Spirits, including the King wish Lucy good luck, and then leave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Pages 7-18 Magic and Abilities Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, the Celestial Spirit King cannot die unless he is forced to stay in the human world somehow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Appearances in Other Media OVAs Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Celestial Spirit King appeared in the Fairy OVA: Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! as a grey bust with the Fairy Tail insignia on his stand in front of Fairy Academy.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Quotes *(To Loke about Lucy Heartfilia) "Even after this, if you still feel compelled to atone for your sin, then I command you to become a pillar for your friend and live on. Those are the type of friends who have the most significance. There is much nobility in being willing to lay it all on the line to protect someone." *(To Lucy Heartfilia) ''"Old friend, we will always be with you."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Page 17 *(To Team Natsu) ''"May the divine protection of the stars watch over you!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Page 18 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Male